Homecoming
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Apa kau ingat kali pertama kita bertemu?" [spoiler alaret the Burning Maze]


"**homecoming"**

**.**

—**Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** &** The Heroes Of Olympus ****—**

_belong's to_

**Rick Riordan**

**Homecoming **_(c)_** Aiko Blue**

**.**

* * *

Reyna tidak pernah menduga harus menyambut kedatangan Jason Grace, mantan koleganya, dengan perasaan kosong namun menyobek-nyobek hatinya sampai ke bagian terdalam.

Tak ada pertanda buruk macam apapun hari itu. Perkemahan Jupiter memang masih berkabung, kerusakan pada beberapa sudut, juga debu-debu dan sisa asap gosong jejak pertempuran. Pasukannya, anggota leguinari Romawi lagi-lagi tak bosan mati secara heroik demi bangsa Olympia. Reyna harus membagi kekuatannya kepada sepasukan demigod Romawi agar mereka tegar dan tak ambruk ditelan isak tangis dan badai kepedihan akibat kehilangan teman.

Tapi selebihnya, sama sekali tak ada firasat buruk. Matahari bersinar cerah, dan angin berhembus lebih sejuk membawa aroma rumput segar, mawar, serta kamperfuli. Bangunan-bangunan di Roma baru berkilauan, sementara sungai Tiberis Kecil memantulkan cahaya matahari seperti kepingan mozaik warna-warni. Tidak ada yang perlu diresahkan, pikir Reyna. Namun semua itu kandas tatkala sebuah helikopter berputar di atas lapangan Mars. Seluruh anggota legiun berkumpul, beberapa tampak terpincang-pincang, juga berupaya menyeret langkah. Reyna maju paling depan. Jubah ungunya yang dilapisi aegis berkibar akibat hembusan baling-baling helikopter. Ketika roda-roda helikopter mendarat dengan sempurna, Reyna bahkan harus menghalau terpaan kuat angin dari wajahnya dengan mengangkat sebelah lengan. Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Keluarlah dua orang yang sama sekali terasa asing di matanya. Namun Reyna sudah memperkirakan siapa mereka. Berkat cerita panjang Leo, Reyna menduga mereka dalah duo tenar baru-baru ini. Meg McCaffrey dan Apollo, atau yang kini juga dikenal dengan nama Lester Papadopoulos.

Gadis berusia kira-kira dua belas tahun yang Reyna asumsikan adalah Meg melompat turun dan lantas berjalan dengan berani ke arahnya, meski sesekali ia tampak sungkan karena dikerubungi sepasukan demigod Romawi yang menatapnya penuh minat. Di belakangnya, seorang remaja laki-laki, dengan rambut keriting, perut membuncit, juga wajah berjerawat tampak mengikuti dengan canggung, ada kepedihan, rasa malu, juga ketidak berdayaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Reyna mengernyit dalam, benarkah dia Apollo?

"Salam, Praetor." Remaja laki-laki itu berhasil berkata. Tersnyum canggung, dan mengangguk ke arahnya dengan kikuk.

Reyna balas mengangguk. "Selamat datang di Perkemahan Jupiter, Dewa Apollo."

Gadis perempuan di samping Apollo mengernyit seolah kata-kata Reyna terdengar konyol. "Untuk saat ini, kau boleh menanggalkan kata _D ewa_ di depan namanya." Katanya, jelas mengabaikan ekspresi pilu yang langsung terbit di wajah remaja laki-laki.

"Meg benar," Apollo tersenyum sedih, "Untuk saat ini aku bukanlah dewa. Kekuatan dewataku praktis dilucuti. Aku fana, lemah, dan jauh dari kata kekal." Lantas seluruh pasukan legiunari berbisik-bisik di belakang. Beberpa gadis terkesiap tak percaya, dan gumam-gumam sejenis _Ternyata benar dia didepak ayahnya dari Olympus_. Reyna bisa menangkap gurat wajah Frank Zhang dari ekor matanya, rekan praetornya itu bahkan menatap Apollo dengan tatapan terbengong. Seolah baru saja melihat idola Hollywood favoritnya mendadak menggelandang di gang-gang kumuh.

Reyna berdeham semata-mata untuk menghalau kegaduhan dan gosip yang terkesan melukai hati sang mantan dewa. "Baiklah, Apollo." Kemudian Apollo balas tersenyum sedih. Reyna mendapat firasat menggelisahkan ketika bertatapan langsung dengan sapasang matanya. Merah, membengkak, seolah baru dipaksa memeras air mata tak berkesudahan. Bibirnya terkatup ganjil, namun ada termor getir di sana seolah ia sedang berusaha menelan lidahnya sendiri.

Belum sempat Reyna bertanya perihal apa yang membuatnya berekprsi sepedih itu, dari arah pintu helikopter dua orang petugas kini mucul, sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah peti kayu. Angin dari baling-baling mengepakkan rambut mereka seperti sayap gagak. Reyna menyipitkan mata ke arah peti itu, tak bisa menebak apa yang mereka simpan di dalam sana. Jasad sang Kaisar?

Detik berikutnya, Apollo berbalik menghadap para demigod Romawi. Suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakan. "Kami berharap kalian semua bisa menerima kepulangan mantan Praetor kalian, Jason Grace, dan memberinya pemakaman yang layak di sini."

Detik itu, Reyna limbung, jubah ungunya terasa bagai lelehan timah panas yang membebani pundaknya. Seluruh anggota legiun melayangkan tatapan tak percaya, dan dalam sekejam kedukaan yang mereka rasakan menghujani Reyna tanpa ampun. Sebelum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, Reyna menemukan dirinya bersadar dalam dekapan Apollo. Mantan dewa itu merengkuhnya erat, berbisik serak di telinganya. "Maafkan aku.."

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam, perkemahan terasa sunyi, samar-samar Reyna hanya mendengar beberapa demigod yang bertugas patroli di sekitar perkemahan. Tapi ia masih terjaga penuh. Duduk sendirian di ruang senat, menatap nyalang peninggalan terakhir Jason yang tersusun atas keping-keping atap monopoli di atas stetreofoem.

Reyna menatap proyek miniatur pembangunan Kuil peninggalan Jason dengan tatapan nelangsa. Wasiat terakhir yang diwariskan sang Putra Jupiter adalah memenuhi janji kepada dewa dewi minor untuk membuatkan mereka altar pemujaan di kedua perkemahan. Sungguh mulia untuk ukuran seorang pahlawan.

Jason Grace sudah tiada.

Reyna rasanya tak ingin mempercayai kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia putra Jupiter. Dia bisa terbang, tubuhnya tinggi, dan gagah, kemampuannya dalam bertarung tak bisa diragukan, dia baik hati, dan bahkan rupawan, kenapa pula maut sampai tega merenggut nyawanya?

Sampai sekarang Reyna bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa persisnya yang ia rasakan terhadap Jason. Ia tak lagi merasa marah atau cemburu terhadap Piper, sebaliknya ia justru berteman baik dengan gadis itu. Bahkan bersama-sama dengan Annabeth, mereka membentuk persahabatan yang ikatannya mirip saudari kandung. Reyna pernah naksir Jason, tentu saja. Ia memimpikan akan mengunjungi Roma bersama pemuda pirang itu sambil mengangumi bangunan-bangunan kunonya. Tapi kemudian Jason menghilang, dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat terselip di antara celah patung.

Sampai saat kali terakhir mereka bertatap mata seusai perang besar melawan Gaia, Reyna menampik tiap kali Jason memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Bibir pemuda itu akan bergetar, berbisik seolah hendak mengatakan apologi. Tapi Reyna selalu berkilah cepat, memasang senyum otomatis, dan mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan bermacam-macam alasan. Alter ego dalam lubuk hatinya masih belum sanggup menghadap Jason. Kemudian mereka kembali terpisah, Jason memutuskan untuk keluar dari perkemahan, menjalani hidup di luar sana, dan bersekolah di sekolah umum bersama pacar barunya, Piper. Perlahan, Reyna mulai bisa menerima semua itu. Tak memandang wajah Jason Grace membuatnya sedikit lebih cepat untuk mengikhlaskan. Dan hari ini, saat akhirnya Jason kembali ke Perkemahan Jupiter, pemuda itu justru datang dengan terbungkus peti mati. Sekujur tubuh pucat dan dingin, mata terpejam rapat, dan ekpresi damai seolah tak seorangpun berhak mengusik tidur panjangnya.

Reyna menghembuskan napas berat, jemarinya bertautan di atas meja, menahan gemetar. Ada cakar tak kasat mata yang mencabik-cabik dadanya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah sama sekali membayangkan akan menyambut kepulangan Jason dengan upacara kematian. Ia masih mengira bahwa suatu hari kelak, saat hatinya benar-benar sembuh, mereka bisa berjalan-jalan di Roma Baru sebagai sepasang sahabat lama. Dua orang mantan praetor yang telah pensiun, dan menjadi warga lokal di Roma Baru. Mengenang masa remaja yang mereka habiskan dengan menebas monster dan menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya.

Tapi semua itu kini tinggal kenangan. Pahit dalam ingatan yang bahkan tak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Terbungkus mimpi yang dibakar dupa sisa pemakaman Jason.

Menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, mata pualamnya menyapu permukaan meja. Dua buku gambar Jason bertumpuk di dekat tangannya. Ragu-ragu Reyna menarik buku itu, membuka lembar demi lembar dengan hati-hati. Menyelami tiap dedikasi murni Jason yang ia ukir di atas kertas. Rancangannya memang jauh dari kata sempurna, jelas Jason membutuhkan Annabeth untuk mewujudkan rancanganya. Tapi Reyna bisa merasakan hari-hari yang Jason lalui dengan berkutik di dalam lembaran kertas-kertas itu. Bagaimana dia merencanakan untuk membangun altar bagi tiap dewa dewi di perkemahan. Sudut, dan tata lekanya yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar muat untuk semua dewa dewi minor. Bagaimana Jason berusaha menjejalkan semua dewa dewi minor agar tak lagi timbul rasa iri di antara mereka. Ketulusan Jason terpancar nyata dalam tiap garis pensil abu-abu yang dibuatnya, dalam tulisan kecil-kecil, sisa hapusan, dan coretan yang ada di sana. Reyna menekuri garis-garis itu dengan hati teriris. Kemudian ia sampai di lembar terakhir yang terlipat. Hati-hati, gadis itu membukanya. Tertegun kala mendapati tulisan tangan Jason berjejer rapi di sana.

_Reyna,_

Namanya tertulis sebagai kata pertama. Membuat Reyna membelalak, nyaris menumpahkan air mata. Namun ia memaksakan untuk melanjutkan baris selanjutnya.

_Saat kau membaca ini, sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan mungkin sudah terjadi padaku. Tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Sudah begini jalannya, kau tentunya terlalu bijak untuk bersikeras memutar takdir, kan? _

_Ada beberapa hal yang ingin sekali aku katakan padamu, Rey. Rasanya ada banyak ketegangan di antara kita yang tak akan selesai begitu saja. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku selalu ingin punya hubungan baik denganmu. Tapi apa yang kulakukan justru sebaliknya. Haha, payah ya? _

Reyna menahan napas, menghembuskannya perlahan. Dadanya bergetar karena terlalu berat menampung cairan air mata. Namun begitu ia tetap mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat, menelan getir, dan membaca baris selanjutnya.

_Apa kau ingat kali pertama kita bertemu? _

_Saat itu usia kita baru dua belas. Kau datang sendirian ke Perkemahan Jupiter. Wajahmu menampilkan ekspresi keras, matamu berkilat seperti obor perang. Aku ingat rambut panjangmu yang hitam tergerai di balik punggung. kau tidak banyak bicara, tapi hari itu aku senang melihatmu. Aku senang karena bisa bertemu demigod lain yang seumuran denganku di Perkemahan. _

Memori Reyna berkelana ke hari itu, setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan kakanya, Hylla, Reyna entah bagaimana berhasil bertemu dengan Lupa, kemudian mendapat pelatihan dan menuju Perkemahan Jupiter. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jason Grace. Seoang anak dua belas tahun berambut pirang cerah, dengan mata biru elektrik yang murah senyum, dan wajah berseri-seri. Reya ingat ia terkagum memandangi Jason barang beberapa detik, merasa terperangah karena dalam tubuh Jason mengalir darah Jupiter yang Agung.

_Itu sudah masuk tahun ketigaku di Perkemahan. Aku menjadi pembimbingmu berkeliling perkemahan, mengenalkan ini dan itu. Aku ingat binar di matamu ketika pertama kali memandang kota Roma Baru. Aku ingat senyum mengembang di wajahmu ketika kita minum cok__e__lat bersama di cafe dekat bukit. Sejak hari itu, aku pikir kita bisa jadi teman yang hebat. Aku lebih dulu ada di perkemahan, aku lebih dahulu menjalani latihan, jadi aku bertekad akan melindungimu. _

Reyna mendengus, tersenyum geli meski matanya berkaca-kaca. _Melindungi?_ Saat itu bahkan Jason lima sentimeter lebih pendek darinya, bertubuh cunkring. Cengirannya terkadang terlampau lebar, dan bicaranya terkesan sembarangan khas anak laki-laki menyebalkan pada umumnya.

_Yeah, aku salah sudah meremehkanmu. Kau petarug yang handal. Dan tahun demi tahun yang kita lewati bersama di perkemahan membuatku makin enggan berduel denganmu dalam hal apapun. Kemudian kita menjadi rekan yang tak terpisahkan. Menjalani misi berbahaya ratusan kali bersama-sama. Berbagi visi dan mimpi buruk bersama, dan bahkan memiliki idola serta keinginan yang sama untuk mengunjungi kota Roma Lama. Tahun-tahun itu, Rey... aku merasa akhirnya aku tak lagi sendirian. Aku punya kau sebagai teman tempatku membagi rahasia, teman yang selalu beradu punggung denganku tiap kali kita meghadapi sepasukan mosnter yang harus darah, teman yang tak akan menghianatiku. _

_Teman yang pada akhirnya justru ku khianati. _

Kata-kata yang berbaris di sebuah kalimat itu tajam menusuk jantungnya. Reyna mencoba untuk mengalau air mata, pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan napasnya tersegal menahan isak tangis.

_Aku minta maaf, Reyna. Untuk segalanya. Meski kau bersikeras tak ada yang perku dimaafkan, tapi tetap saja, aku merasa perlu untuk minta maaf. Kali ini, tolong jangan menepisku. Setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf secara tuntas padamu. _

_Aku tak bermaksud meinggalkan Legiun selama berbulan-bulan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Tapi nyatanya itulah yang terjadi, aku meningalkan legiun, aku membebankan seluruh Perkemahan padamu sendiri, tanpa pamit, tanpa penjelasan. Kemudian aku kembali, dengan pasukan Yunani seolah menentang perkemahan Jupiter yang telah menjadi rumahku bertahun-tahun, seolah menentangmu. Teman baruku tanpa sengaja menghancurkan kota Roma __B__aru, banyak sekali kesalahan yang kuperbuat sampai-sampai rasanya aku tak tahu harus dengan apa meminta maaf padamu. _

_Lebih dari itu, aku bahkan merasakan gejolak dalam diriku. Mempertanyakan apakah aku sungguh orang Romawi. Aku menawarkan posisi Praetor kepada Percy, memintanya mengantikan tempatku untuk bersandi__n__g denganmu memimpin __Legiun__. Kemudian setelah segala macam huru hara itu, aku justru pergi bersama awak Agro II, meninggalkan Perkemahan Jupiter, meninggalkan legiunari, meningalkanmu... Setiap kali memikirkannya, aku merasa menjadi orang paling berengsek sedunia._

Reyna menelan ludahnya susah payah. Rasa pahit menjalar di sepanjang kerongkongannya. Seperti pil beracun yang siap menghentikan kerja jantungnya kapan saja. Ia tak pernah memberi kesempatan Jason untuk bicara panjang lebar padanya terkait masalah itu. Satu kali pun, tak pernah...

_Aku merasa kan lebih mudah kalau kau membenciku, meneriakiku, membidikku dengan tombak, mencabik-cabik dagingku untuk menyerukan kemurkaanmu. Tapi yang kau lakukan justru sebaliknya, kau menolong kami. Kau rela meninggalkan legiun demi menyongsong maut menyeberangi negeri kuno seorang diri. Kau kehilangan banyak hal, sahabat pegasusmu Spico, kesetiaan dari beberapa kohort, dan bahkan loyalitas teman-temanmu demi kami, tujuh demigod yang masuk dalam ramalan. Katakan, Reyna, harus degan cara apa aku membalasnya? _

_Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih. Tidak ada gunanya karena __apapun__ yang kukatakan tidak akan mengubah satupun kejadian di masa lalu. Tapi kau harus tahu, Rey.. kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, untuk selama-lamanya. _

_Aku menjalani banyak hari-hari berat bersamamu, sampai akhirnya kita berdua sama-sama dipromosikan menjadi praetor. Menjalani misi demi misi yang mengancam nyawa, sampai bisa berkeliling Roma Baru dengan jubah ungu menjuntai di sore hari dengan dikawal Aurum dan Argentum. Aku bayak melalui hari berat dengan awak Agro II, tapi aku melewati dua kali lipat lebih banyak denganmu. Belakangan, aku sadar, tidak Percy, Leo, ataupun juga Piper mampu mengantikan posisimu. _

_Kau pasti menganggapku hanya membual, kan? Tapi saat ini aku mencoba mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Semakin lama aku melihat Percy dan Annabeth, semakin aku mengingatmu. Mereka saling mengenal sejak usia dua belas, sama seperti kita, mereka menjalani banyak sekali masa-masa sulit bersama. Putra dari Tiga Besar dan putri Dewi Perang. Kita berempat punya kesamaan, dan karenanya tiap kali melihat mereka bersama, hatiku terasa sakit karena aku juga mengingatmu. Mengingat apa saja hal buruk yang sudah kuperbuat dan mencoreng persahabatan kita. _

Air mata Reyna menetes membasahi tulisan tangan Jason. Ada panah beracun yang tertancap di jantungnya. Mengusik detak hidupnya, menciptakan sesak dan rasa sakit yang tak terlihat namun begitu terasa adanya.

_Jauh dalam hatiku, Reyna. Aku selalu ingin kembali berada di sisimu. Mengobrol tentang sejarah Roma dan berdebat dalam bahasa latin. Bermain dengan Aurum dan Argentum, dan minum cokelat bersama sambil memandangi Kota Roma Baru. _

_Selamat tinggal, Rey. Maaf aku harus pergi lebih dulu. Ketahuilah aku selalu benci ketika harus meninggalkanmu lagi dan lagi. Tapi mungkin inilah jalanku, Putra Jupiter menanggung banyak hal yang tidak dia inginkan sejak hari kelahirannya. _

_Sekali lagi terima kasih, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Berbahagialah, kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya. _

_Penuh sayang,_

_Jason Grace_

Tangis Reyna pecah. Melipat kedua lengan di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, terisak-isak berderai air mata. Reyna berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan semua orang sepanjang hari ini. Sebagai Pemimimpin ia tahu betul tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan pasukannya. Tapi sekarang, setelah membaca tulisan Jason, remuk sudah pertahanannya.

Mungkin Jason memang tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, dan Reyna juga tak pernah berani memastikan perasaannya untuk Jason. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati, mereka saling memiliki. Lebih dari sekadar kursi praetor yang bersanding bersebelahan, atau juga tato di lengan bawah, mereka punya celah dalam hati untuk menyimpan nama satu sama lain, memori di sudut otak, serta ruang khusus untuk mengarsipkan ikatan yang terjalin selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: nggak bisa bayangin perasaannya Reyna pas jenazah Jason sampai di Perkemahan Jupiter :'( Mungkin Rick Riordan emang nggak bikin mereka canon, tapi jelas saya bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain. Mereka kenal udah lama, jadi rekan kerja, dan otomatis sama seperti Percy dan Annabeth, banyak misi berbahaya yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Mereka pasti saling sayang. Dan lagi, setelah dapet kabar sejahat itu, reyna mesti ikut mempertaruhkan nyawa di buku keempatnya karena masuk ramalan. Yang kuat yaa, Reyna.. My favorite heroine.

Rest in place, Jason Grace.


End file.
